(Calon) Kakak Ipar
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Pertama kali Boboiboy bertemu calon kakak ipar; jadi ingin kawin lari saja rasanya. [BBF/BoiFang. High School AU.]


_**Boboiboy by Animonsta Studio**_

 _ **(Calon) Kakak Ipar by Revantio**_

 _ **Warnings: Light BBF. Kaizo adalah abang yang baik. Kaizo cuma watir sama adek kok ga cemburu, beneran. Humor garing. Typos.**_

 _ **Untuk MenulisRandom2k16**_ _ **. Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepatu yang membalut kedua kakinya—sneakers keren dan bersih, _cek_ —lalu beralih pada pakaian dan aksesoris yang ia kenakan—kemeja putih, kaus oranye, wristband oranye bergambar animasi dinosaurus, jam tangan hitam, bersih dan rapih, cek—sebelum tangannya bergerak ke tas yang menggantuk di bahunya dan topi dinosaurus oranye yang membalut sebagian besar rambutnya—dompet berduit (penting!), ponsel, _earphone_ , cek. Ketika ia yakin semuanya sudah siap, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengetuk pintu cokelat di depannya.

"Cari siapa?"

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam (atau biru tua? Bboiboy sulit menentukan warna pastinya) berantakan dengan sepasang iris merah (familiar?) menatapnya tajam. Tubuhnya yang tinggi berbalut kaus hitam lengan panjang bersandar pada tepian pintu, dua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Celana hitam panjang yang ia kenakan membuat Boboiboy berpikir ke pemakaman siapakah pemuda ini akan per—fokus, Boboiboy!

Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil pahlawan pulau rintis itu tersenyum kaku. Sumpah Boboiboy lupa kalau abangnya Fang pulang kemarin.

Dan kakaknya Fang... Ganteng sih _cuy_ , tapi kok agak bikin merinding ya.

"Eh, permisi.. kak. Fang-nya ada?"

Si pemuda yang lebih tua mengerjap sekali. Lalu bibirnya terkulum membuat seringaian ala serigala. Boboiboy berusaha untuk tidak mundur. Atau tidak kabur sambil menggendong Fang dan kawin lari. Restu kakak mertua itu penting, bro! Penting _banget_ ,malah, karena diduga orang tua Fang sudah tidak ada.

"Kamu Boboiboy, pacarnya Fang?"

"Iya, kak."

"Yang kemarin bikin Fang galau seharian?"

Boboiboy melongo. Dan respon terpintar yang bisa ia berikan sayangnya hanyalah "Hah." yang segera ia sesali sedetik setelah ia menjawab.

Iris merah pemuda itu meneliti Boboiboy dari atas ke bawah, seringaiannya menghilang, diganti dengan ekspresi yang bahkan lebih dingin dan datar dari ekspresi awalnya tadi. Boboiboy ketar ketir.

Manik _amber_ miliknya bertemu dengan _ruby_ si pemuda, lagi, dan tanpa sadar Boboiboy berjengit, sebelum pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan,

"Masuk."

Boboiboy baru tahu kalau ada tuan rumah yang _literally_ memerintah tamunya masuk. Bukan dengan cara ramah tamah dan senyuman seperti rumah-rumah normal lainnya. Then again, abangnya Fang juga mungkin bukan orang normal karena dia sama sekali tidak protes soal orientasi seksual Fang, dan mana ada juga pemuda dua puluh tahun normal yang sudah bekerja di NASA? Boboiboy melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, duduk di salah satu sofa hitam yang ada.

"Fang!"

"Ya?"

Ah, itu suara Fang, dari atas.

"Pacar bodohmu jemput!"

 _ **Bodoh.**_

(Perlu, pernyataan diatas perlu _bold italic underline_ )

Boboiboy merasakan anak panah imajiner menusuk dadanya.

Sesaat berlalu hening sebelum pemuda tadi kembali, menaruh ketel gelas berisi sirup dan gelas ke atas meja.

"Oh ya," kata pemuda itu, membuat Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya bertanya. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan seringai serigala padanya, "Aku tidak merestui hubungan kalian." Lanjutnya, sebuah dengusan mengejek menyusul, "Mau Fang belok pun, aku tidak setuju dia bersama dengan anak ingusan bertopi dinosaurus sepertimu. Lain kali, jangan datang lagi."

Pemuda itu—Boboiboy baru mengingat kalau namanya adalah Kaizo, melenggang pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy begitu saja.

Ketika Fang menuruni tangga, tas hitam terselempang di bahu kanannya, ia mengerjap bingung melihat pacarnya itu sudah membatu di sofa. Maksudnya, sungguhan membatu. Mulutnya datar dan tubuhnya kaku. Tatapannya kosong tidak mengarah pada apapun. Dan eh, dia tahan berapa lama tanpa mengedip begitu?

"Boboiboy?"

"Hm?"

" _Jom_ , lah. Kenapa kau diam begitu?"

"Yang tadi itu," jeda, Boboiboy menoleh pada Fang, pelan. "Abang kau, kan?"

'Abang kau'? Fang mengangkat sebelah alis, menahan diri untuk memutar matanya dan menahan ejekannya yang kira-kira berisi 'iya, masa kau sudah lupa? Kan aku dah kata kemarin?' dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Kenapa?" Fang bertanya hati-hati, "Dia nggak ngancam mau membunuhmu kan?"

Habis kakaknya itu entah kenapa hobi mengancam temannya yang datang ke rumah. Terutama yang laki-laki. Terutama lagi kalau laki-laki itu berandalan. (Iya, jangan salahkan Fang yang populer dan pandai hingga berandalan pun mau jadi teman sekaligus murid privat-nya.) Tidak heran mereka memucat dan langsung meminta pulang (padahal tugas kelompok belum selesai) setelah itu. Fang sendiri bingung. Abangnya itu baik banget kok ke dia, kenapa ke orang lain jadi sadis? Apalagi ganteng begitu. Siapa yang takut dengan orang ganteng (dan pintar, dan kaya) coba? Ini misteri dunia.

Boboiboy mengulas senyum tipis, yang diam-diam membuat Fang agak lega.

"Nggak kok." Jawab Boboiboy, pelan. "Cuma dia mau membunuh cinta kita."

 _Hah._

"Kawin lari yuk Fang."

"...Obatmu habis ya?"

Mereka bilang, Boboiboy sangat bersemangat kalau soal Fang. Mereka bilang, kalau si pahlawan pulau rintis sedng bad-mood, pertemukan saja dia dengan Sang Bayangan, maka ia kaan kembali ceria. Mereka bilang, hubungan Boboiboy dan Fang membuat musuh-musuh yang hendak menyerang merasakan keju dan gula hanya dengan melihat interaksi mereka; membuat mereka menyerah sebelum menyerang.

Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu kalau semangat sang pahlawan itu dengan mudahnya dipatahkan oleh calon kakak mertua sadis.

 _Tough luck_ , Boboiboy, _tough luck_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
